The Stuffed Tiger
by PsychoticAppleSauce
Summary: When you look in Samantha Puckett's room, you'll see many things. But if you'll notice the stuffed tiger on the shelf, it has witnessed the life and death of Samantha Puckett. PLEASE READ. Oh and review,those are good too. My best one-shot so far.


**Okay so me and xTheShatteredOnex are having a little contest to see who can write the most depressing story. SO I came up with this little one-shot while looking out the window (random right?)**

The Stuffed Tiger

When you look at Samantha Puckett's room, you'll see many different things. If you look at the floor, you'll see empty cans of soda, packs of beef jerky, and other trash. If you look at her walls, you'll see an untouched bookshelf, a poster of Taylor Lautner, and a broken window. Now, take a look at her bed. Do you see something strange there? Something that would never be seen with Sam in public? Yes, I'm talking about that stuffed tiger. It looks like an ordinary stuffed tiger, but in reality, it's special.

When Sam Puckett turned four years old, her father gave her a beautiful stuffed tiger. It's orange fur and yellow eyes. The black stripes wrapped around it's arms and face. Little did Sam know, this was her father's going away present. When she woke up the next morning, her father was not there. Her mother started to drink and get violent. Whenever a beating was particularly bad, she would run upstairs and hug that stuffed tiger lovingly. She would make a wish for her father to come home and save her from this torture. But he never did. This is how Sam learned to closeout people from her life.

When Sam Puckett was ten years old, her mother started to date again. She would bring home all kinds of men. Most were common trash and even sex offenders. Sam would stay in her room with the door locked, hugging her tiger.

"C'mon Sammy, open up sweetie. I gots a present for ya."

She never unlocked that door for anyone. Most of the guys would give up after she didn't respond, but one man didn't take no for an answer. He pounded on the door violently until it broke down. He smiled and walked in the room. He grabbed her wrist forcefully and grinned. Sam screamed and socked him in the face. He growled and grabbed her neck, chocking her roughly. Sam kicked him swiftly in the gut. He fell over grunting. She jumped and landed on his head, knocking him out cold. This is how Sam learned to always be tough, never soft.

When Sam Puckett was fifteen years old, she had her first kiss. She ran home happily and hugged her tiger. She finally kissed the guy she loved. As months went by, her feeling for this boy grew and grew until she knew she was in love. But one day, her best friend was almost hit by a taco truck. But HE saved her, pushing her out of the way. They fell in love and became a couple. Time went by, Sam drowned in her anguish as the happy couple became happier. She sat in her room by herself, trying to ignore the feeling that was eating her alive. Her eyes traveled to the little stuffed animal smiling at her. She picked it up and hugged it, feeling somewhat better. But not much.

When Sam Puckett was eighteen years old, she found a boyfriend. He was rough and abusive, but she "loved" him. He filled the empty hole in her chest. Somewhat. One night, he was in her room talking to her.

"If you love me, you'll do this with me." He said after she had said no a thousand times. So she did. She felt dirty and trashy afterwards. As he left, he broke up with her. That's okay, he cheated on her anyway. Maybe the bruises would heal now. The tiger sat upon a shelf above her bed. Sam reached up towards the tiger but mover her hand to the left and grabbed the painkillers she hid there. She swallowed a couple and collapsed on her bed. The numbing feeling washed over her body as she knocked out.

When Sam Puckett was twenty years old, she received a wedding invitation in the mail from the man she loved and her best friend. She couldn't take the agony that followed she pulled out a razor and slid it across her wrists causing the blood to spill over her ivory skin. She slapped the bloody razor on the shelf above her bed. Blood sprinkled on the tiger, clashing with his faded orange fur. He drooped a bit and was covered in dust. His yellow eyes looked sad and his black stripes were falling off. Sam went downstairs and didn't come back up for a while.

When Sam Puckett was twenty eight years old, she opened an E-mail from the man she loved. It was a picture of a brunette toddler. She had HIS eyes and smile. Sam's heart shriveled and died right there. She went to her shelf and grabbed her razor. As she pulled it down, her hand brushed against something furry. She pulled down her tiger and looked at it. She brushed the dust out of his fur and washed it. When it dried, it looked just like the day she got it twenty-four years ago. She gave smiled for the first time in a long time.

When Sam Puckett was twenty-eight, she committed suicide. But she died happy. Yes, you can say Samantha Puckett died with her best friend in her arms.


End file.
